Unexpected
by CrazyCadet
Summary: I left the Sates escaping the turmoil of my life, but like in everything else, luck is never on my side. JS/IR
1. Chapter 1

_I dont own AR_

_Italics mean Jack's thoughts_

_--_

Wearing khaki skirt and a black blouse I presented my self to the Rider house for the second time since I had come to England

Wearing khaki skirt and a black blouse I presented my self to the Rider house for the second time since I had come to England. With confidence I did not felt, I knocked at the door and patiently waited for it to be opened.

Minutes later a seven year old boy with fair hair and brown eyes pocked his head out.

"Who're you?" he asked, but before I could answer a well build man came out and said, "How many times must I tell you to not open the door."

The young boy hanged his head and headed back in to the house.

"May I help you?" the man addressed me.

"Yes," I began, "I'm here for the Babysitting/house keeping job"

"Come on in"

I was quick to follow him in to the sitting room.

"I'm Ian Rider" he said.

"Jack Starbright" I stated, extending my hand which he did not take.

He motioned for me to seat down and went straight to the point, "Have you had any previous experience with children?"

Nodding I said, "I used to baby-sit…"

"Very well"

_How dare he not let me finish?_

"Can you start tomorrow?"

I nodded

"Good, I want you to move into the house as soon as possible" he instructed.

"So I'm getting the job?"

He stared as if I had gone insane before saying, "yes, but be aware I will not hesitate to kick you out. Is that understood?"

Once more I nodded.

"Alex!" he exclaimed a moment later the little boy was standing in front of me. "This is my nephew Alex" Mr. Rider told me, "Alex this is Jack, she will be looking after you"

Alex didn't bother to give me a second glance before heading back up stairs. I looked at Ian Rider but he dismissed me by saying, "be here tomorrow at eight o'clock."

_OooKkkk, _I thought as I left the house.

--

_What do u think?_


	2. Chapter 2

__

_I'm not really convinced with this chapter, so i might replace it later._

_I've taken on too many stories at once, I'm getting confuse, ohh well_

_I don't own AR_

_--_

My head dropped to my open legal studies book. I was desperately trying to catch up with my work but was failing miserably.

"Are you ok?"

Shifting to look at Alex I said with a big sigh, "Yah, just tire".

He shrugged and headed up stairs to watch some TV.

_How in the world am I supposed to look after a kid 24/7 and still be a full time student?_

"Arggg," I said out loud, cursing Ian Rider for leaving me alone the day after I arrive to look after Alex.

-- --

I found him at the door with an over night bag at his shoulders when I arrived from school. He was wearing stylish black suit, minus the coat, and had a black leather jacket in his arm.

"Going somewhere?" I asked.

"Good you're back. An unexpected business trip has come up. I expect you to take good care of Alex while I'm gone"

After shacking my head I said, "Wait! What? No, I'm not ready,"

"I don't have time for this; just make sure he gets to school and Karate lessons". With that he walked out the door, not bothering to look back.

-- --

It's been two weeks since then and I still haven't heard from him. When I asked Alex about it, he just said to not worry about it. That Ian never called when he was away. I was dumfounded when I heard that. True, Ian wasn't about to win best parent figure of the year award, but to leave his seven year old nephew with no explanation what so ever, was just crossing the line. And to leave me, a complete stranger to look after him was not only careless but stupid. Not that I have bad intentions, but what if I did?

Pushing my books a side, I idled myself up stairs to tuck Alex in to bed.

"You don't need to tuck me in," Alex told me for what seemed the million time since I moved in with him. "Ian never does"

Annoyed that wanted me to be cold like his uncle I said, "I'm not Ian."

--

_drop me a line and let me know what you think_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hope you like this chapter. I'll try to make the ones after this one longer, but I can't promise anything._

_--_

My hand slowly made its way across the piece of paper before going back to draw a line over what it had written. Frustrated, I pulled my book onto my lap and furiously flipped through the pages.

"Here" I whispered in to the empty room when I found the right paragraph.

"What are you doing up so late?"

With a slight jump I turned to look in the direction the voice had come from.

"Ian?"

He chuckled before repeating his question.

"Studying"

He walked towards me but ignored him and got up to leave. If was too busy to call and ask about his nephew while he was away then perhaps he is too busy to be in my presence.

"Where are you going?'

"To my room" I answered, not bothering to look at him.

His had reached and grabbed me before I made it out the room. I turned to look at him and froze.

There was and angry bruise in his left cheek bone and his lip was split open. He stood tall but looked pale.

"What happen to you?" I asked, already pulling away in attempt to get to the first aid kit.

He cracked a smile and said, "I'm fine."

Shrugging him of I went into the kitchen and pulled out all the necessary first aid material.

Surprisingly he complied when I asked him to sit. Slowly I began to put some anti inflation cream around his eye.

"I already had it checked out" he informed me.

'How did it happen?"

"Careless argument"

I rolled my eyes at his tone. He was bragging and he had no reason to. Perhaps he could beat the life out of some one but he had no sense of responsibility. As far as I was concern he was nothing but a careless over grown teen.

"I'm going to bed" I announce, already halfway out the kitchen.

_Careless argument, my ass. _

_--_

_drop me a line and let me know what you think?_


	4. Chapter 4

Ian Rider watched as his nephew threw punch after kick at the flour dummy, correcting Alex's stance or technique when he found it necessary. I made my way down the stairs in time to see the seven year old boy twist and lean in attempt to deliver a side kick to the dummy's stomach but only managing to fall with a loud thud.

"Are you ok?" I asked, rushing to Alex's side.

Ian, who had already pulled Alex to his feet said, "He's fine"

My glare was ignored, for Ian had shrunk down to his nephew's height and was telling him in a serious tone, "You want to pivot on you foot so it's facing nine o'clock, or if you want a more powerful kick at six o'clock. Like this."

With those instructions, he stood up, got into position and with Alex watching his feet; he knocked the dummy over with a powerful kick.

"Did you see how I did it?' He asked and Alex nodded. "Good, now I believe Jack came to tell us breakfast is ready, so why don't you go get changed while I straighten up down here"

I watched Alex run past me before turning to face Ian and ask, "Why are you so tough on him?"

"I don't know what you mean," he said, no bothering to look at me. "I'm good," he added when I went to help him pick the dummy up.

Shrugging I continue, "You have him up at the crack of dawn to practice Karate…"

"It's eight o'clock"

"It's Sunday! No boy should be up this early to practice a 'sport' he already practices four times a week in a classroom."

After pushing all the equipment against the wall, Ian turned to face me and said, "Alex likes Karate"

"Because you've taught him he should like it. ' I exclaimed. "Ian, you're turning him into a mini you."

"How so?" while giving me a stern look.

"He's up every morning to do some drills and watch the morning news. That's just not normal!"

"Are you telling me you want him to be another lazy child that does nothing but eat junk food and play video games?"

"No! I'm saying you should teach him how to ride a bike not how to permanently injure someone."

He stared at me for a few minutes before saying with a playful smile on his face, "He already know how to ride a bike."

_AAHHHH!!_

"I give up!"

--

Ian and I ignored each other through breakfast. Alex would look back and forward between us but refused to say anything in the matter. If he said anything at all, it was to ask Ian advice on karate or for his opinion on the latest world news. At some point they began to speak Spanish.

"Hubieras visto. Apunto, tiro y la pelota fue a dar en la red" (1)

I stared at Alex as he explained who know what to Ian. Realizing they weren't going to switch back to English, I decided to go ahead and do the dishes.

"Creo que Jack esta enojada con nosotros." (2)

My head snapped back to look at Ian when I heard my name.

"It does seem that way" Alex added earning himself a glare.

Both uncle and nephew cracked up making me feel like an outsider, but at the same time I felt relieved to see them having fun like a normal happy family.

--

_(1) You should have seen. He aimed, kicked and the ball ended up in the net._

_(2) I believe Jack is upset with us_


	5. Chapter 5

_I dont own AR_

_Sorry for not updating quicker but life has kept me busy_

_--_

"Ian?" I called from outside his study.

"Come in," he answered after a few minutes.

"How dare you do this to him?" I exclaimed, the minute I went in.

Ian looked at me with a raised eyebrow from behind his organized desk.

"Do what?" he asked calmly.

"Make promises you can't keep."

Before he could defend himself I continued, "I've been working with you for almost four months and in that time you have gotten Alex excited about great adventures and every time you have destroy his hopes, and frankly I don't think that's fair."

"Life is not fair," he informed me.

"Alex is a child, as far as he's concerned, the world is made of cotton candy and it's YOUR job to preserve that image."

At that Ian stood up and said, "Let me tell you a story. Seven years ago Alex's parents were killed by one of John's friends. Do you know why?"

I shook my head.

"Because John made enemies, many whom would love to see Alex dead. Alex knows none of this. As far as he's concerned his father was a well decorated soldier who died along with his wife in a plane crash."

I was looking at my feet by the end of his speech.

"That's not the point," I recovered quickly.

With his hand, he motioned me to continue.

"I don't want you to cancel on him as if he were an unimportant client."

"Don't worry, everything is ready for tomorrow."

--

I got up early the next morning and try to prepare a pack lunch for Alex.

"That's not necessary," Ian informed me when I was placing the lunch sack in one of Alex's backpacks.

"Why not?"

"I'm teaching Alex how to survive in the wild."

My eyebrows shot to the top of my head.

"We are going to use our surroundings to survive, nothing else."

"You ca…"

"Don't worry Jack; I'll be OK," Alex said.

--

The pile of books in my bed forced me out of my room and into cleaning mode. I began with the kitchen, washing the dishes by hand and making sure all the counters were squeaky clean. Then I went into the living room and made sure the wooden floor was shiny and the coffee table dust free. Not wanting to do my homework, I decided to go and clean Alex's room although I knew he room was nothing near a mess. Besides some dirty clothes in the bathroom and some books spread through out his desk his room was spotless, just like Ian liked it.

I stepped out of Alex's room with the dirty laundry balanced in my hip. Ian's room was down the hall and after a few minutes, I decided to have a look around and straighten out a bit.

Reluctantly, I opened the door and stepped inside. Ian's room greatly resembled Alex's. Dark, oak furniture and a queen size bed. The room itself was spotless. Everything, down to the pens on his small desk, was where they were supposed to be.

Neat freak I thought before opening his laptop and pressing a key to see what he had been up to. To my disappointment, a small window popped out letting me that the computer was going to shut it self down.

Oops

Knowing I needed to get to work, I went into the bathroom and got the laundry from the bathroom. Not finding any suit on the rack that needed to be taken to the dryers I decided to check his closet, thinking that he had perhaps forgot to get them out.

Through the double doors I found myself face to face with suits, elegant clothing and expensive shoes. Not finding any dirty clothes, I turned to leave only to see a bundle hidden behind some racks. Following my curiosity, I went to see what it was and found a pile of stiff clothes. At first I thought Ian had spilled something on them but a white shirt led me know the clothes were covered in dry blood.

I left his room feeling confused and scared only to return to retrieve the laundry basket I had forgotten and to make sure everything looked undisturbed.

--

"You know I don't like you eating in the living room," Ian said the minute he saw me seating on the floor with a pizza slice and books opened before me.

Not trusting my self to say more I said, "Sorry."

The bloody clothes were on my mind making me doubt everything I thought about Ian. I also remember him, coming home injured and stressed and wonder if his beating had anything to do with what he told me about his brother. If perhaps, there were people out there willing to kill Alex and Ian because of their connections to John Rider.

"Are you ok?" Alex asked, removing me from my train of thought.

"How was your trip," I asked before realizing Ian was no longer downstairs. "Where's Ian?"

"His room, I had so much fun Jack. Ian taught me how to build different shelters and how to gather food. He also taught me how to find water and start a fire."

"You played with fire?"

Alex laughed, "Not played, started a fire. Don't worry Ian was there the whole time."

That's not very reassuring, I thought before an angry "Jack," rang down from upstairs.

--

"Did some one come into the house?" Ian asked urgently.

Slowly and confused I said, "No."

"Are sure?"

"Ian I was here the whole time, I assure you no one entered the house.'

Ian angrily gave me an accusing look, "You came into my room."

"Yes I came in to get the laundry,"

"I thought I told you to never come into my room when I wasn't here."

"What is wrong with you?" I asked. "I haven't done any laundry for you in ages so I thought I should come in and get it before it stunk up the place. That is after all what you pay me for."

"From now on stay out of my room! I'll give you whatever clothes need cleaning, got it?" he growled.

"Fine by me!" I said before turning and leaving him alone to deal with his anger.

_What do u think?_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for not updating quicker but life has kept me busy_

_--_

I sat in class listening to my professor explain how some cases had been won using trials from the colonial era. My hand cautiously took notes while my brain wandered to the seven year old I had been hired to look after, and the twenty-something year old uncle that had come with the packet. They both had won me over, especially Alex with his innocent maturity. Ian and I had a tendency of fighting all the time, but only because we both care about Alex and have different ideas of how he should be raised.

My belief was that he should be loved and let to grow at his own pace while Ian's was to encourage him to grow up as fast as Alex could manage. Perhaps it came from him having to raise him on his own and not being able to enjoy his own life or he just wanted to see his brother in Alex as soon as possible. Either way, Ian Rider had earned my respect and admiration.

"Did you get the last court case he named?" Eric, a class mate and close friend asked from behind me.

Reluctantly I looked at my notebook before shaking my head. It appeared that my hand had grown tire of being made to do all the work and had given up.

"You're really out of it, aren't you?"

"Yeah," I said, "Too much on my mind."

Eric laughed before saying, "You need a break, why don't we catch a movie or something?"

I was tempted to say no but the thought of spending another evening with Ian knowing lies were swimming out of his mouth like a school of fish on a warm summer day cheered me on.

"Sure," I said, "We can go dancing afterwards."

---

Wearing nothing but a bathrobe, I finished drying my hair before going to my closet and finding the perfect outfit.

"Jack, there's a guy outside with Chinese food," Ian said from the door way.

"They weren't supposed to delivered until sever thirty," I said annoyed before realizing I was practically naked with Ian in my room.

"Out!" I yelled slamming the door shut.

That did not just happen!!!! I thought before, once again, loosing myself in the preparations for my 'date'.

---

An hour later I exited my room wearing a black skirt, a dark olive green halter top and black flats. It felt good to dress up and letting my feminine side out for a while. Jeans and tee shirts are great but even me, the world's biggest tomboy, likes to be girly once in a while.

"Going some where?" Alex asked in a cute demanding tone the minute he saw me walking down the stairs.

Careful not fall down at the last step, that for some reason was bigger then the others, I simply said, "I have a date."

Ian, who had been watching a soccer match looked up with concerned and asked, "Who is going to look after Alex?"

"I'm sure he can feed himself," I said, "Plus I believe he is potty trained."

Alex glared at me.

"What if I get called away?" Ian insisted.

Trying hard to not roll my eyes I said, "Honestly, I don't see why a banker would have to go to work in the middle of the night."

He got up to say something, but at that instance a car pulled up in front of the house.

"Later."

* * *

_what do you think?_


End file.
